Clone jetpack trooper
Jetpack troopers, also known as jet troopers or aerial troopers, were a special variant of clone trooper that served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars and the early days of the Galactic Empire. History The jetpack troopers served in the First Battle of Geonosis, fighting against the Separatist forces there.Star Wars Battlefront 2Star Wars: Battlefront II A specific trooper was assigned to acquire a Geonosian holocron that fell from one of the Geonosians atop a crashed ship. The holocron was successfully delivered to Checkpoint Alpha and sent to be analysed for its secrets. Jet troopers were also deployed to several different planets, under the 501st Legion, 327th Star Corps, 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps and 41st Elite Corps. In 22 BBY, the troopers served at battles on Mission to Alzoc III, Skirmish on Juma-9, and Battle of Bephour.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes In 20 BBY, several of the troopers were also deployed to the Defense of Cato Neimodia with the 501st. The troopers fought with the 501st, under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Commander Ahsoka Tano until the two were called away, as someone bombed the Jedi Temple. The aerial troopers served at the Battle for Anaxes, with a lengthy campaign. At the conclusions of the battle, the jet troopers fought with the 91st and 212th Attack Battalion on the planet, taking several droids out. Afterwards, the jet troopers were deployed to the Battle of Mygeeto, Battle of Felucia, Battle over Coruscant, Battle of Kashyyyk, and the Battle of Utapau. The jet troopers served in a major role during Order 66 and Operation: Knightfall. When the Empire rose to power, the jet troopers were succeeded by the Imperial jumptroopers,The Force Unleashed sky troopers,The Force Unleashed II and dark troopers. In 12 BBY, the Kaminoans began cloning Jango Fett troopers to revolt against the Galactic Empire, and start a rebellion. Jump troopers and Rail-class ARC troopers began fighting against the Stormtroopers deployed on the planet, until Boba Fett came down to the planet and began killing the troopers. The clone resistance was quelled, and all the anti-troopers, as they were known, were killed. Equipment The jet trooper possessed a JT-12 jetpack and a variety of weapons, including DC-15S blaster carbines, DC-15A blaster rifles, DC-17 hand blasters, EMP launchers and V-1 thermal detonators. The troopers possessed both Phase I and Phase II armors. The anti-troopers bore DC-15x sniper rifles, which they used on Stormtroopers. Variations * B'laze trooper': The clone blaze troopers were specialized troopers in the Grand Army of the Republic, who served in frontline close combat infantry support units and were a type of jet trooper.Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith game * Arpitrooper: The arpitroopers or RP troopers were a variant of jet troopers that utilized repulsor packs to move around the battlefield.ShatterpointEquipment * Aerial recon trooper: The aerial recon troopers were specially trained for recon ops to help pinpoint and attack specific key Separatist forces. A trooper in Bantha Squad was trained as a Aerial recon trooper.Hasbro's Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Shadow of the Dark Side toy line * [[Paratrooper|'Paratroopers']]: Paratroopers were trained in conducting high altitude drops, using parachutes and other equipment, including jetpacks from time-to-time.Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Gallery Jetpack Clone.jpg|Concept art for Jetpack troopers Appearances * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Star Wars Battlefront II * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * Jedi of the Republic - Mace Windu, Part I * Republic Commando: True Colors * * Timeline References Category:Clone trooper variants Category:Clone jetpack trooper